battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ganglion (Uber Rare Cat)
Ganglion is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Lords of Destruction Dragon Emperors event. True Form added in 8.7 increases health and knockbacks. Cat Evolves into Ganglion the Ancient at level 10. Evolves into Ganglion the Unleashed at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Strong against Aliens and Zombies. *Zombie Killer. *Attacks reach behind his target, which means he will also damage enemies behind the front lines. *High health and DPS. *Rebound mechanic paired with moderate amount of knockbacks. (Further explained in Strategy.) Cons *Short standing range for an Uber Rare. *High cost and long recharge time. *High speed can be suicidal. Strategy Ganglion is like The Peach Devils: good enough stats, a good set of abilities, and a lot of speed. Unlike The Peach Devils however, Ganglion's delay between attack's is entirely composed of backswing. This means that he will not move while recharging an attack, (which means he won't go to the frontlines and possibly take damage he otherwise wouldn't have while recharging an attack) and he'll attack immediately after being knocked back. In particular, this unit is good against Aliens and Zombies. He is a very strong anti-Zombie, but it he is outclassed by Megaphrodite in the anti-Alien category (who is cheaper, longer ranged and does 3x~4x damage instead of 1.5x~1.8x). Ganglion serves well as a Long Distance suicide bomber. He can cripple the backlines of enemies that would otherwise be a pain to deal with when the boss knocks back. He acts a good counter to Tackeys and Dolphina, especially when they are supported by stronger enemies, as he can stay safe in their blind spots. Ganglion is also good on No Return Flights, as he can snipe Master A. and the numbers of Rain Ds that start to stack up from Dolphina's blind spot. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3600 *Chapter 2: $5400 *Chapter 3: $7200 Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal: A tall, slender and skeletal dragon floating above a halo ring. Much like the other Dragon Emperors, he has a cat face on his chest. *Evolved: Now his body is mostly black and he has wings on his forearms. Attack animation is a bit more refined. *True: Final form changes his body to a more jagged look as well as change the cat face on the chest into a manic cat. Claws and chest has a vibrant lava like glow and ash like substances fall from it. The wings becomes much larger and the head has a tail like structure behind it and the eyes also turns jagged. Trivia * Ganglion stands out compared to the other units from the same set. Unlike most Dragon Emperors: ** The cat face on his body does not become similar to that of a Crazed Cat upon evolution. ** He's effective against two types of enemies instead of one. ** He is quite fast. ** His stats do not improve upon evolution. ** His second form has his "title" after his name instead of before it. * Ganglion is named after the ganglion, a type of cell found in nerves, or after a type of cyst (potentially disturbing images). * If one looks closely, they will notice that what appears to be Ganglion's tail is actually a back extension to his head/neck. Gallery Screenshot 20180815-171834.jpg|Normal Form description (EN) Screenshot 20180815-171816.jpg|Evolved Form Description (EN) Screenshot_2019-07-11-13-07-31-1-.jpg|True Form description (EN) 20180815_171515.gif|Ganglion's attack animation 20180815_150238.gif|Ganglion the Ancient's attack animation Ganglion the Unleashed.gif|Ganglion the Unleashed's attack animation Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/397.html ---- Units Release Order: << Miyabi Oyama | Sakura Sonic >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Long Distance Cats Category:Cats with Strong ability Category:Zombie Killer Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form